


It Officially Ends Around Late August

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A story of Jun's birthday night in a future post-Arashi universe; how he is with Sho and still connected with others even after all the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this piece is also officially my first long fic, self-beta-ed, and has ballooned into epic proportion; a 5K-word vomit of, using someone’s word, ÜBER SWEET FLUFF THAT WILL MAKE YOUR TEETH ROT. I don’t even. :D 
> 
> The theme is post-Arashi and—as much as I knocked on wood gazillion times writing this because Arashi should be still doing what they do, holding a concert when they were already on their 80s, with us fangirls asking them “ _Kitto Daijoubu_?” instead of them singing the song—I hope this won’t get too confusing with various allusions and indirectly implied timeline references.

Jun reached for the switch by the door, still feeling the buzz from one too many drinks and could not help keep the disappointment of coming home to a dark and cold apartment. He switched the hallway light, put his keys on the small table and put down the box and all bags that he had been juggling on the elevator ride up. Sighing, he then set all of them aside. They were souvenirs from the revelry he got dragged into tonight and he would just deal with them tomorrow morning.

He also had a stack of letters, perhaps birthday cards filling his mailbox, and since he didn’t have anything waiting for him for the rest of the night, he might as well finished sorting them now. People wrote to him wishes in a fancy paper, but Jun knew that they were more than that. People from their glory days, people from the past, people who kept remembering them, remembering him that he was once part of the people themselves. Sometimes getting reminded was painful as it came, and timing sucked wise as usual. At the end Jun flipped through the stacks briefly and decided that he would too deal with those tomorrow morning.

But one envelope caught his attention.

The envelope was simple white, just like any ordinary envelope, but from the look of it, the card, or whatever was inside, the card was a thick paper of neon green paper. And after he read the sender’s name carefully, Jun couldn't help to smirk.

Sucker.

He fixed his glasses absently, ripped the envelope open, took out the neon green card, flipped it open, and a soft laugh escaped. It was one of a simple pop-up card, with but he could tell that this one was handmade and very _very_ cute at that. Crayon drawings of a buttercups field and three little people holding hands in a circle surrounded by other four who stood in line on the background.

On the other page, there were some unmistakable scrawls. _Jun-kun_ , it wrote.

_You must know that I take no credit whatsoever for this. This is all Yuuri’s doing and I don’t do anything; a pen was shoved to my hand and I’m under order to write down several things for you, so here you go._

_Happy 45th birthday, Matsumoto, and let me spare the cheesy note and inform you that you are hereby invited for dinner tomorrow night here at the house. The wife is having a barbeque on our narrow balcony celebrating your birthday—with or without your presence. It is definitely not my fault that she is your fangirl, you know. So do all of us a favor will you, show that ethereal pretty face of yours here at cookout tomorrow, okay! Plus, it is_ I _that need some company, not_ you _._

There was cute additional scribble on the side, full with cute hiragana of his name and the same invitation, hoping him to also be there at the cookout tomorrow. It’s Yuuri’s indeed, with cute Matsumoto-san scrawls on the bottom alongside the numerous heart marks.

Nino wasn’t above playing dirty after all.

Jun kept on staring on the card on his hand and couldn’t help to feel warm yet painful pang for the umpteenth time tonight. He hated himself for still feeling the twinge of longing when there was nothing to be longed for to begin with. He knew for sure that even if they didn’t share a greenroom on daily basis anymore didn’t mean that what they shared together for the best 22 years of his life was gone without a trace.

It was just he didn’t like the feeling of stab of reminiscence much.

He brought the card to the kitchen and somehow frowned over the dim light on the kitchen, he must have forgotten to turn it off this morning when he rushed to work. He then put the card on the fridge door, and couldn’t help to smile again seeing it among few other cards that he put there.

Birthday just made him mournful, he said to himself.

He took a bottle of water out, and for a moment just leaned on the counter and tried to bask in the silence. On the corner of his eyes, he saw a bottle of red wine wrapped a bow of purple ribbon standing.

It must be from Mom, Jun mused. He was about to reach and examine the bottle when the door buzzer rang.

He nearly jumped and a split second later frowned. His watch said it was 1.30 in the morning and who the hell would gave him a visit at this time of day. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone tonight. He answered the buzz and after questions asked, he let it pass, not without a surprised thought.

A young man was waiting on the front of his door when he opened it. He stood next to a very large box, wrapped with nothing but brown paper and a big yellow ribbon, and was holding out a rumple of papers for him to sign.

“Sign here please, and this is all yours.”

Jun took the rumpled papers. He frowned at the name of the sender. Only Ohno, yes, only Ohno could pull off this kind of stunt. Jun couldn’t help to feel warm inside.

As he waited the young man unstrapped the holder of the box, he tried to make a conversation.

“Do you usually do a delivery at this late of night?” he asked.

“We got one once in a while as we serve 24/7.”

It took all kinds, Jun thought. He quickly signed the papers and handed them to the young man who then tore and gave the carbon copy to him.

“Have a nice night.”

Jun soon was left alone still on his doorway, along with said very large box. Unexpectedly it wasn’t heavy when he tried to shove it into the hallway, but the size was overwhelming. He then dragged it to the living room.

Too curious on leaving the box unopened until tomorrow morning, Jun soon ripped the brown wrapper and was mildly amused when he found out that it was a normal big box underneath. He took a chair, climbed it and tried to open the top of the box. Again it was no surprised that beneath the padding, he could easily pull out the content of the box and discarded the bubble wrap.

It was a big painting, and it would be an offense to call it big, all framed nicely and grand. Jun saw Ohno’s paintings and he recalled not many of them were in this massive dimension.

Unlike his usual art, this painting was different in the measure only, the trademark Ohno’s style still evident on with each of determined strokes of water oil and of course his attention to diminutive details regardless the size.

Jun could only stared for a moment in what he thought was deep appreciation and pure awe. Somehow he could tell that the scenery looked familiar and five seconds later it all clicked. The painting was an Ohno’s version of the exact scenery from his old photograph.

It was that beach. It was the scenery from that beach during a beautiful sunset on one memorable day almost ten years ago. It was the place of his treasure when one of the best days of his life was spent at that moment, at that exact place.

He could not help but wonder though since it was not like Ohno to rummage his old photo and this scale of painting was definitely near to impossible to be done by memory. And mostly, it was definitely not Ohno’s style to just reproduce a simple photo and made it art.

Yet you could not be completely sure with Ohno.

Jun decided that he would have to ask him first thing tomorrow morning. He then put the painting on the far side of the living room, put it against the wall and promised himself to deal with where he would hang that painting in the morning somewhere he could manage.

He went back to the kitchen to get his water bottle, when he heard a soft cough from the bedroom.

His first instinct was to grab the nearest sharp object. He was after all in the kitchen, but then he remembered how dim light in the kitchen was already on when he came home. He refused to get his hope up but he then raced to the bedroom.

The door of the bedroom was slightly opened and when Jun pushed it open slowly, he could see the bedside lamp was on and Sho was sprawled facedown in the middle of their bed. His blue pinstriped suit jacket discarded on top of his small travel bag on the floor.

Jun restrained himself from launching himself toward the bed, instead walked slowly and then sat next to the sleeping man.

“Hey,” Jun whispered as he tangled his fingers on the soft hair. It seemed like his hair was already getting longer since the last time they met, Jun didn’t even bother to protest. He just couldn’t believe that Sho was there. “You are not supposed to be here.”

Sho stirred from his sleep and then as he turned his head to the face Jun, his eyes slowly fluttered open and Jun thought that no birthday present could ever top this one.

“Hey to you too, gorgeous,” Sho smiled sleepily and Jun’s hand moved to cup his cheek while his thumb was slowly rubbing the tired eye closed once again. Sho hummed in ease and for a moment both of them just stayed silent enjoying the closeness.

“You are not supposed to be here, right?” this time Jun asked the question louder, part of him wanted an answer but he was really glad to have the older man here, no question.

“I wanted to be here, I needed to be here. I miss you,” Sho opened his eyes, and although sleepiness still lingered, the younger man could see that Sho really meant what he said; obligation would have to come second. “I miss you,” Sho repeated, softer this time and his hand shot to pull him closer, to pull the younger man into lying beside him.

For another beats of comfortable silence, they lay next to each other, taking stock of each other presence within easy reach. Jun ran his hands to Sho’s side, rubbing gently, smoothing his wrinkled shirt and playfully tugged the loose tie.

Sho seemed like he just ran out of his office to get home as soon as he was able. He also looked like he hadn’t slept for a week, dark circles under his tired eyes, yet his radiant smile aimed at Jun was solid proof that nothing else mattered but the man lying before of him.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Sho pointed out. “And my red jacket.”

Jun tried to feign innocence and avoid the subject, but sheer happiness couldn’t keep him pouting. Instead he took off his glasses, stretched far enough to set it aside on the nightstand and came back to Sho’s side.

“They smell like you,” Jun admitted, not without a hint of blush. Sho grinned and wrapped his arm around Jun to pull them both snug together, as he retorted with a grin, “I would like them back, please.”

Jun snorted and brought their mouths closer. The kiss was lazy and soft yet filled with so many emotions they both kept to themselves during their time apart. Their soft moans meshed in the kiss and soon Jun couldn’t help to climb on top of Sho, deepen the kiss even more and completely sink himself into him.

“Jun.”

When Sho said his name between their kisses, raw with desire, Jun could not hold back anymore. What started as unhurried kiss became deeper and more intense as Sho’s hands roamed freely on the younger man’s back, stroking warmly. Jun hummed slowly in appreciation, he was planning to savor the moment.

When Sho’s hand tugged his shirt and Jun was busy leaving trails of wet kisses on the older man neck while inhaling his scent, the scent he missed so much, Jun could not help to lift his head and for a while just stare at Sho’s heavy lidded eyes now dark with lust.

Jun took off his jacket and shirt in one go and threw it to the other side of the bed, while still straddling Sho whose hand could not stop touching the younger man, and soon landed on his belt buckle. He soon lost his breath as Sho palmed him just a little bit rough, and ended up supporting his weight with his elbows beside Sho’s head.

“Cheat.”

Sho chuckled and then moved his hands to the younger man’s hip and soon roamed back to the naked back and tugged Jun to get down and kiss him again. Jun complied and then he lifted his head again, adjusted his breathing by pressing his forehead on Sho’s.

“I do miss you more.”

Sho’s eyes flickered with darker desire and Jun’s hand started to deal with the tie, the buttons, the shirt and the belt.

“Why don’t you get undress while you’re waiting for me?”

“I don’t want to ruin your birthday present,” Sho replied as Jun’s touch getting lower and his breath was getting uneven, and that was the only reply Jun needed. He continued to trail kisses on Sho’s chest as he tore open the shirt and then moved south to deal with the trousers.

When Jun discarded all the clothing on Sho’s, he himself had lost his jeans and while Sho seemed to in a complaisant mode, letting himself led by the younger man, hint of tenderness hung on the air as Jun tried to keep the pace slow as heat grew more potent.

When it became unbearable, when both had lost themselves in each other, Jun met Sho’s eyes and, as he could see the same burning need reflected on those beautiful orbs, he quicken the pace.

Every movement led to another until there was nothing but shared ragged breath, heavy moans, sounds of skin slapping, led into one desperate form in that one last mad rush. It was a moment that they both loved, when the pleasure overwhelmed them, when pleasure they shared for over than a decade once again renewed, when both are nothing but utter surrender to each other.

“Jun,” whispered Sho on his ear to get the younger man’s hold loosen for a while for him so he could clean them both up. The younger man just snuggled closer, refused to unlatch himself from Sho’s warmth.

Sho stayed awhile, enjoying the warmth he missed dearly then started to extract himself from Jun’s grip, ignoring the soft whine of protest. “It’ll just take a minute, I’ll be back,” said the older man before going to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen to fetch water for both of them.

When he sat next to Jun just like the younger man did an hour before, he threaded his fingers to the soft hair. “Here you go,” he offered. Jun accepted the glass and gulped down the content. Sho then set the glass aside on the nightstand and then joined Jun under the cover.

“Happy birthday,” Sho kissed Jun’s forehead and then reached to flick the light off.

Jun hummed as he grabbed the older man around the waist and pulled him closer.

“You are still going to be here when I wake up tomorrow?” Jun asked.

“I can do better than that. I am going to make you breakfast,” replied Sho with a hint of amusement and pride.

Jun snorted and let sleep took him as he kissed the older man’s shoulder and mumbled a soft thank you. Sho squeezed the hand on his stomach briefly, felt the younger man’s breathing tickled his back and soon followed suit.

Hours later, Sho opened his eyes, feeling relaxed and well rested. He wanted to stretch leisurely when he felt the weight on his back as he could still felt the even breathing on his back. Jun didn’t as much as stirred when he untangled himself and got out of bed.

He found old cotton slacks on his closet and headed to the kitchen. He then fussed with the coffee machine and soon began to sip his coffee. He sat on the kitchen counter and looked around their living space and pleased to find that nothing significant changed while he was away.

Felt so good to be home, Sho mused.

Sho topped his coffee up and then continued to deal with breakfast. Omelette would be the best bet, he thought, as he searched for eggs in the fridge. He did some toasts and rummaged the shelf for butter. Breakfast was ready without any major incident, a great achievement altogether and Sho couldn’t be more proud.

He padded his way to the bedroom and grinned slightly to see that Jun was still in the same position when he left him half an hour ago. He put the plate of omelette and their coffees on the nightstand, went back to the kitchen to get more plates, came back and then sat on beside Jun on the bed.

“Good morning,” Sho swept strands of hair from the younger man’s face before giving a soft kiss on the temple. Jun only shifted lightly without opening his eyes.

“You’re still here,” voice rough from sleep, Jun reached his hand to clasp Sho’s hand on his lap.

“I already promised you breakfast. Look, omelette.” Sho pointed to the nightstand even if Jun’s eyes still refused to open. Sho then took one cup of coffee and put in front of Jun’s face. “And of course, coffee.”

“Cheat.”

“You calling me cheat all the time is not helping,” Sho teased. When Jun still kept his eyes closed, Sho bent down and blew delicious coffee steam straight to his face.

“Ugh. Definitely a cheat.”

“Here you go. Come on, don’t let my omelette get cold. Here.”

Jun finally shifted a little so he then sat on the middle of their bed but still with his eyes close. “Gimme that,” his hand reached for the coffee. Sho handed him the cup and then just sat still while watching Jun sipped his coffee slowly.

“Hmm,” Jun hummed appreciatively as he continued to take more sips before opening his eyes only to see Sho was watching him with tousled hair and a wide grin on his face.

Sho reached for the glasses on the nightstand, put it on Jun’s face and then sat back to see how Jun’s sleepy eyes gradually became clearer as he took the more sips of glorious coffee thankfully.

Coffee in bed first thing in the morning is indeed total bliss, Jun thought.

And even if Jun had problems dealing with his own birthday, yet seeing from where he sat there in the middle of the bed on one cloudy morning, with Sho watching at him as if he were the center of the universe, perhaps birthday was not bad at the end.

“Can you clear these plates so I can start thanking you by kissing you senseless?”

Sho chucked, as he picked up one of the toast from the stack on the plate and start eating. “Why thank you, but right now let’s have breakfast first. Aren’t you hungry?”

Jun nodded, picked up the fork and started to pick on his eggs. Sho went back to the kitchen to get more plates of food, brought them to the bedroom and set them down on their bed.

Silence fell again as both of them relished with warm food and company. “The eggs are amazing,” Jun commented and Sho just smiled, letting a soft hummed of agreement out and continued eating at his usual pace.

It started to rain on the world outside their world and soon soft patter turned into drizzle. Both kept eating in comfortable tranquility, enjoying each other’s presence, glances and smiles thrown now and then.

When Jun finished his breakfast, Sho went on collecting the dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

For a moment, Jun sat there in the middle of their bed alone. Sho has been gone for nearly a month, and should have not returned for another two weeks. Yet, here he was on the morning after his birthday, happily neglecting his obligation for what Jun thought was totally unnecessary and would without doubt result in marring Sho’s professional reputation.

Sho came back with more of coffee. He then handed Jun his refilled cup and sat with his knees folded right in front of Jun.

Both of them just stared at each other with coffee cup on their hands.  
The dim room, the only light that came was from the window and the bedside light that Jun left on last night. The bed they shared was still warm with sheets twisted together. Yet there they are just stared at each other, taking whatever they could or allowed to within the moment they shared.

“I guess you have things you need to say to me?” Sho asked, slowly sipping his coffee. His eyes were patient as he softly smiled.

Jun put down the coffee on his right knees and for a while just continued to stare at Sho.

“How many hours it took you to get back to Tokyo?” Jun tried to start the conversation lightly. Somehow he knew that he was being ungrateful for the older man’s effort, but he couldn’t help it.

“I got flights with good route, so it was only a fifteen hours flight without extended transits,” answered Sho. He already knew that it would come down to this eventually.

“God, you are going to waste total 30 hours for nothing? And is it okay for you to leave everything like this? You are their main caster and I know that you _do_ need to be there to cover everything, right? Do you think it is wise to come home at this time when you are in the middle of such important responsibility? What about the consequences…”

Sho silenced Jun by rubbing his shaking hands. Leave it to Jun to remind you about professionalism, Sho thought.

“I already told you the other day that I will be just fine, and here you are wasting your time and probably risking your job,” Jun continued, unwilling to let this matter went away without explanation.

“Jun,” still rubbing Jun’s hand, Sho gave it a light squeeze to stop the train of questions coming out of him.

Jun looked away and wondered why he still had this uneasiness when he dealt with Sho at times. It wasn’t like when they were the young and emotional in their 20s or fiery and slightly reckless in their 30s.

“Hey, now will you hear me out?” Sho tried to get Jun to look at him again as the younger man kept on looking fixedly into space and trying to compose himself.

“Jun.”

It was Sho’s tone, that patient yet determined tone that got to him. Jun gazed back, he was already half undone seeing that intent eyes waiting for him.

“You have so many questions all of a sudden. Let’s see if I can get everything straight then,” Sho started. He set his coffee cup on the nightstand, reached for Jun’s and set it aside all the same. He then took Jun’s right hand and covered it with his, taking a firm hold before continuing.

“First. I do not _waste_ 30 hours of return flight for nothing. The right term is that I _spend_ 30 hours so I can be on your side for your birthday, even if it is for less than 24 hours. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Second. I’ll be honest with you and say that it was not altogether okay to leave everything like this. I had to do what I had to do to be able to fly home to you. But what’s more, what you also need to know, there will be no serious implications caused by my going home right now because I already had it all arranged.

“Third. Responsibility is also one of the reasons I am here right now. You are my responsibility,” Sho said, and anticipating of what was coming from Jun, he added, “As I am yours all the same.”

Jun sighed. Sometimes it is impossible to fight with Sho when he already decided his mind over things.

Sho kept staring straight to Jun’s eyes, his heart too, as he continued, “And lastly, I do know you are fine because you said so and I’m not here because I have even a slight inclination that you are not fine. I already said it last night and I will say it again. I am here because I want to be here, I need to be here.”

Suddenly it was too much for Jun to take; Sho’s soft yet strong voice, his intense gaze and those damn patient eyes. He felt slightly irritated that he was so ungrateful over the fact that Sho was here with him, right now. He closed his eyes.

“I just,” eyes still closed, Jun struggled to put his feelings into words because at least Sho needed to hear his more coherent thoughts, more coherent than those questions he fired without even filtering his emotion.

“In honesty, I didn’t expect that you pull this kind of stunt only for me, yet I am so glad that you do and are here with me last night, and today. You know how it is with birthday these last years, especially for me, and for you to be here for the last few years especially, I can’t be more grateful.”

Eyes opened now, Jun continued, “I might not as fine as I said I am, and yes, I was feeling a little bit depressed yesterday, if I have to be, again, completely honest, and you know how I wanted to run away during this time of year just for that reason alone.”

Sho nodded in understanding, “It would have been the same if it was me, Jun, because no one should have their birthdays ruined just like yours.”

“But you guys understand because we were in it together, fuck, we are still in it and somehow still share those feelings. You guys understand,” Jun sighed, somehow lighter at heart knowing the rest did understand.

Sho waited for Jun to continue, his thumb now making comforting little circles on the back of Jun’s hand.

“That’s why you’re here even if there’s a goddamn Olympic happening in Africa, that’s why Nino played dirty, using Yuuri and the wife to invite me over dinner tonight, that’s why Ohno made that beautiful painting delivered at 1:30 in the morning, which reminds me, where did he get that beach photograph?” Jun suddenly asked.

Sho actually blushed at the question and that answered Jun’s question. It caused him to let out a soft chuckle while it was Sho’s turn to look away shyly.

“I haven’t seen it when it was done, but Satoshi said it was exactly like what he had in mind, and I trust him. Show me later, okay,” he said.

Jun nodded. “It is stunning, seriously stunning, and has his flair all over the piece. Thank you for that, you know how much that place means to me.”

“To us,” Sho corrected. “Means to us.”

“Yes, whatever,” Jun shrugged with hint of smile ghosting on his now blushed face as he remembered their ceremony. “Although, I am kind of worried about Aiba. I haven’t heard anything from him and that could only mean bad news.”

Sho laughed at that. “Actually, Aiba was the one who helped me make the flight arrangement, coaxed Nino to have that dinner party, arranged the delivery service for Satoshi and picked me up from the airport yesterday and drove my exhausted form here, plus even if he has full day shoot at Kawasaki today, he is having a belated birthday surprise tomorrow night which you shouldn’t be privy to but I supposed you need the warning anyway since he plans to, and I quote, go all out on partying while we shall in the mean time rejoice in celebration and drink red wine while luncheon-ing.”

“Oh, shit.”

Sho’s grinned. “Yes. Oh, shit.”

“You sap!”

“In my defense it was not fully my idea. Aiba-chan was….”

But Jun already tackled Sho down and once again pinned the yelping man down.

“You sap, really”

Sho giggled, took off Jun's glasses, tugged Jun closer, and stole a kiss.

“You know, you are not bad, Sakurai. Not bad at all.” Jun grinned, giddy from the overflowing emotion running through him right now.

“At least we move on to the part that I’m not bad. Cheat and sap weren’t exactly what I aimed when I planned this.” Sho grinned back, and then kept his hands looped to Jun’s waist and began rubbing his back absently.

“We would have had a big fight over this kind of matter if you had pulled this kind of stunt 10 years ago.”

“Oh, we would certainly have yet here we are. We certainly came a long way, didn’t we?” replied Sho while tightened his hold.

“I am firm on calling you a sap today. I just can’t believe that you, gorgeous you, planning this whole thing behind my back, and that Aiba guy whom now need to be treated with overflowing amount of alcoholic beverages at first opportunity, and that nerd Ninomiya and his cute family, and that marooned artist Leader, you all are such a bunch helpless saps,” said Jun while raining soft kisses all over Sho’s face.

“I don’t know if I can really speak for that nerd as he probably will deny any of his involvement on this conspiracy” Sho smirked briefly but then his eyes grew serious and tenderness was all that radiated from his eyes when he continued, “But I suppose it’s safe to say that it is worth to be one bunch helpless sap group for you. For _you_. Happy birthday, Jun.”

Totally undone, Jun framed Sho’s face and dipped down until their lips met. “I love you,” he whispered above the lips. And Sho murmured his reply softly, as the kiss grew longer, deeper into drift as easy and sweet, as the rain stopped and the morning warmth started to emanate around the outside.


End file.
